Trains of Burlingham: Ride of Dawn
by werecorian
Summary: Little Mac had won the title of the Major Circuit and is heading out to go back home but finds himself in what seems to be a different part of New York taken over by fictional characters just like him. However, strange turns of events start to happen and people are disappering! Will Little Mac get to the bottom of this or will he be stuck in Burlingham forever?


_Prologue:_

 _May 11, 2013 2:00am_

"Are you sure the next train ride is going to be in a hour?" the marshmallow colored filly asked.

"Of course, darling!" Rarity answered,"The train is soon going to be here. Truly, it is exciting, is it not?"

Sweetie Bell wasn't so sure of that, besides, she didn't want to go on that train anyway. She had heard rumors about the train slaughtering people from the inside out! Their

knives sharpened and guns loaded, treated daily 'for protection from theft and or threats'.

A voice interrupted her thoughts saying,"Sweetie Bell! Come on, the train's here!" It was her sister who called out.

"Coming, sis!" she called out as she trotted to the entrance where she had seen her sister hand the visitor tickets to the conductor, whose eyes seem to glow a faint red.

However, she ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination.

After going into the train, she was fast asleep, safe and sound, drifting her mind off to imagine for a bit. Her dream was plain and simple, Sweetie Belle and her friends were

frolicking around a pastel-colored garden that smelled of sweet vanilla and was so lovely to her, she never wanted this dream to ever end! Then, out of the blue, a mysterious

silhouette appeared in front of Sweetie Bell and her friends that flew past her, whispering, _la fin est proche,_ over and over again. The phrase started to sound more violent

low pitched until everything started turning slimy and monochromatic. She started to panic and ran away as quick as she can, only to be caught by the figure itself. She then

saw its whole body started to split in half, showing its scattered fangs spewing blackish blue body fluids which smelled of a strong scent of rotten flesh and bile, and one huge

glowing grey eye. She tried to cry for help, but her screams were never heard by her friends, as they had turned to stone.

Her last sights was her being devoured by the beast. Sweetie Bell had woken up shrieking whilst sweating and shaking from the nightmare. She looked around the corridor to

make sure she didn't wake anybody up. It was quite odd because usually a scream would _surely_ wake somebody up, but it didn't. It was almost as if no one was there at all.

Despite this, she sighed in relief and jumped off the seat.

 _I should probably get something to drink_ , she had thought, _Maybe that'll help me calm down_ .

She walked to the kitchen where no one seemed to be there. Not even a bug or a mouse. The lighting in the kitchen seemed to flicker against the pale wall and tiles, some of

which were missing or cracked. She strolled over to the refrigerator and opened it slightly with her magic and nudged the door open. She looked into the fridge while the silence

kept her company. Nothing, except a teapot full of a strange, red fluid that has been left in there for a while. However, when she looked inside of it, the tea looked rather thick.

She started to worry a slight bit, but she thought of the drink Rarity made for her Nightmare Night party. She remembered the name for quite a while until it appeared in a

flash, Vampire Blut! Oh, how she loved its fruity taste! It's so irresistible, she's been waiting to drink it again! She beamed and decided to drink the tea, eager to taste it again.

She levitated the glass pot with her magic albeit rather weak and then it happened, SMASH! The teapot had fell to the ground and broken and splattered the tea all over herself

and what spilled was ACTUALLY BLOOD AND ORGANS! Sweetie Bell was terrified. The tea wasn't tea at all!

She tried to run to her sister, but she was too scared to move. She felt tears swell in her eyes and her face becoming a light shade of red. She started to cry until she had heard

hoofsteps.

"Sweetie Bell?" A familiar voice had called out. It was her sister, Rarity! She was safe at last! When Rarity opened the door, she had gasped at the sight of her sister being

covered in blood as the broken shards scattered the floor. "Rarity..." Sweetie Bell had whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks,"w-what is this…?" Rarity had looked pale at

the sight of her little sister shivering in LITERAL cold blood. She then uttered out,"Err…, I-I'll get you someth-thing to...uh to clean yo-u up, d-deary." , trying to smile despite

the fear shuddering in her words. She takes off with the rush of adrenaline, down the aisle way of the train only to see a figure at the end of the hallway. She goes to a halt,

trying not to bump into the figure. It didn't seem to move a bit, making her think it was just a decal on a wall, though she wasn't sure why. Rarity walked away to try and find

some towels, not hearing the footsteps stomping towards her. Suddenly, two pale hands grabbed the white unicorn by her waist and Rarity screamed in fear and started to

kicking trying to get out of the tight grasp constraining her. The first hand clamped itself over her mouth to muffle her wails and shrieks of terror, while the other hand wrapped

around her waist.

The pony then shrieked," LET GO OF ME, YOU HOOLIGAN!" under the hand. Thrashing and kicking pursued as the man carried the pony off to another room. She thrashed and

kicked and struggled until a swift, but hard knock to her head knocked her out.

After the commotion, Rarity slowly opened her eyes. Her first thought was that she seemed to be in a very dark room and how she got here in the first place. She looked around

from side to side, up and down, and darkness was all she saw. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. The same steps she heard when she was walking back to find the towels. Then,

she heard a door open with footsteps right after. The footsteps came closer and closer, then a pale man in baseball uniform with two small fangs sticking out appeared from the

darkness in front of the mare. Panicked, she tried to escape, only to find out she had been bound by chains holding each of her legs down. Scared and angry, she asked, "WHO

ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME!?" The man had yet to respond to the white unicorn. He got close to Rarity and roughly grasped her face to pull in forward to

his. He then said in a low, raspy tone, "Listen here, horsey…", he started with his four red eyes radiating with hatred, "This is between you and me. Make one sound and you're

 _dead._ You hear me?" The unicorn slowly nodded her head, but it didn't satisfy the tall man. "DO YOU HEAR ME!?" he hissed at the pony, who nodded her head frantically and

whimpered, "Yes...yes, I do hear you. Please just don't hurt me!"

He then threw the mare's face to the ground and walked away. "You stay there." he commanded, " and DON'T try escaping any time soon." The door slammed shut as he left.

Rarity didn't expect any of this to happen. She just wanted to go on a trip with her friends, not to have her life ended by a criminal in a place where she can't scream or even

speak for help or she'll get killed, never being able to see the light of day ever again. Her tears started to swell up just thinking about the thought of being murdered and her

friends and sister crying about her death.

Just then, she heard a door unlock. This is it, her final moments before death. Her final moments before being able to see daylight ever again. She braced herself for her doom

and closed her eyes. However, after the door closed, the footsteps sounded different. The sound came closer until they stopped in front of her.


End file.
